


江山美人

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After Rebirth in Valinor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fourth Age, Gay Sex, Great Inventor Feanor, Half-Sibling Incest, Industrialist Fingolfin, M/M, Modernization in Valinor, No it's not Alternate Universe, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 由于芬国昐“故意扭曲创作者意图”，导致费诺离家出走。在一场节日上他回来了，并且非常，非常想念他亲爱的弟弟。尽管他“故意扭曲创作者意图”。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	江山美人

**Author's Note:**

> #阿门洲重生后设定  
> #有车，且是互攻，如果雷请退出  
> #我就是想写他们互相征服

从芬国昐房间的阳台眺望，可以清晰地看见提利安此刻的盛况。宴会的主场在城郊，离王宫有一小段距离，可即便如此，肉眼依然能分辨出那栋新落成的华美建筑物的穹顶上每一尊大理石雕塑的姿态。建筑物的周围搭建起了宴饮的长亭，表演的舞台和比武大会的赛场，人群在那里最为聚集，欢笑的声音正是从那处传来，而芬国昐也正是刚刚从那里归来，还在因比武的刺激气喘吁吁。城市内部同样人山人海，街道、市场和餐馆热闹非凡，学术机构中开展着激烈的辩论和精彩的展示，年轻的精灵们则在花园里进行着来自各个精灵族的独特游戏和体育运动。巨鹰在城市上方低低地掠过，而在城外，成片的树木仿佛有了生命一般聚集在原本是平原的地方，百树的牧人任由精灵们在他们的肩膀上跳跃嬉戏。夜幕已经降临，城市中灯火通明，让精美的高塔、穹顶和屋脊都如梦如幻。

城郊那栋建筑是中央车站，是铁路这种新颖却广受好评的交通方式的第一个大型枢纽。除开这栋建筑的作用，它本身就是无与伦比的杰作，是芬罗德、图尔巩、库茹芬和凯勒布林博四位精于建筑学的诺多王子共同的成果，因此庆祝它正式投入使用的庆典才会如此盛大。芬国昐自己则不像这些更年轻的精灵那般激动——并不是说他不高兴，而是他作为铁路公司的第一大股东，他的胜利在流入他金库的每一分钱上，这场庆典对他来说只具有象征意义，就像是大权在握的国王看着子民们称赞自己的服饰有多么华丽，总有种奇特的看热闹感。

满意地长出一口气，芬国昐一边脱掉比武大会上穿着的铠甲，一边翻看着参与宴会人员的登记名册。难得的，这次的庆典有九成的精灵族群参加，这也是得益于铁路的推广让各个精灵族之间的联系比以前更加紧密。内心的骚动因这飞跃的成就有些激烈起来，芬国昐稳住心神，提醒自己不要急躁。

在桌角放着今早寄到他这让他过目检验的，即将发行的钞票，一叠叠金、银、绿、蓝或红铜色的，面值不一的纸张，虽然并不是真正的金箔银箔，却有点那个奢侈的意思。纸币的概念还在初步开发阶段，但芬国昐对此自信满满。尽管今早已经检验过，但此刻他心情不错，有些得意起来，拿起一张金色的，面值一百的钞票，把那颇具韧性的纸张捻在手里把玩。把钞票放在灯光下，可以清晰的看到上面印着的吉尔加拉德的侧脸，并隐约看见一些防伪涂料的痕迹。

想起这种涂料的由来，芬国昐不禁笑了起来。

这原本是费诺发明的，一种用在艺术品上的涂料，是他在阿门洲极北的精灵城市中游历时，受当地的环境和文化启发创造的颜料。虽然精灵普遍不喜欢寒冷，但万事都有例外，留恋冰雪之美并不愿南下的精灵族群也是有的，在来到阿门洲后他们便选择在北方的平原上定居，虽然不是与其他族群切断了联系，却也是相对独立的一支。费诺来到他们中间，看见他们没有足够的动植物资源和技术来制作鲜艳的颜料和材料，导致城市一片单调模样，于是就地取材，仅仅使用当地少数的植物和矿物，凭借自己高超的技术，为他们发明了这种特殊的颜料。它在普通的状态下没有颜色，但北方的空气因独特的气候和地理位置变得十分特殊，日月的光芒被空气的成分所影响会产生变化，特殊的光线照耀在这种颜料上时就会出现各种奇特的色彩。

于是乎，那北方的精灵城市便成了阿门洲的一处奇景，因为涂抹了这种颜料的建筑物会呈现出迷人的荧光色彩，并且因为空气的成分始终都在变化，光线也在不断改变，很少有色彩会重复出现。这一发明大大挽回了费诺那不太好的名声，同时也让所有的精灵艺术家都赞不绝口。

然而这种极致的艺术工具到了芬国昐手里，就有了完全不同的用法。不知道是哪根弦搭错了，他灵机一动，用这种颜料制成了钞票上的防伪标记，并通过器械模拟特殊光线检验钞票真伪。前不久费诺知道了这件事，被他“扭曲创造者意图”的做法气得二话不说直接出走，到现在还没有回来。考虑到费诺对自己的发明创造投入的心血，芬国昐确实感到抱歉，却也被他孩子气的做法逗乐了，索性没有派人去找他，让费诺自己在山川风月里冷静一下。

想到费诺，他脱铠甲的动作慢了下来，手指抚过自己身上带着体热和汗水的钢铁，呼吸不禁深沉起来。虽然他知道费诺不是真的发怒，但自己这位兄长确实已经走了有不少时间了，不论精神还是肉体都开始有些思念他。

埃尔达向来自制而冷静，不过今夜的情况略有些不同。芬国昐刚从比武擂台上归来，他的对手正是印在百元黄金大钞上的中洲最后一任诺多至高王。原本芬国昐作为战力出格的角色，为了平衡比武大会的实力就没有参与比赛，但今日的庆典气氛格外高涨，年轻的精灵们对传说中的至高王感到好奇，那颗小星星也一脸跃跃欲试地看着自己，而芬国昐也因为近来事业上的成就心情不错，于是久违地战袍加身，提起木剑跃上擂台。结局自然是芬国昐的胜利，但吉尔加拉德的长枪也不容小觑，两任至高王从太阳西沉比到明月高悬，折断了十几把剑和枪，芬国昐才依靠耐性将自己的后辈生生耗输，夺得了擂台比武的桂冠。

长久的战斗让芬国昐血气上涌，浑身发热，而此刻他回想起许久未见的费诺，更是躁动不安起来。他褪去铠甲，然后给自己倒了一杯酒，让小麦酿造的烈酒在喉咙和鼻腔里燃烧，试图用轻微的醉意清空自己的思绪。

即便如此，凝视着城外连绵的山岭，芬国昐依然想着费诺。虽说是出走，但费诺从不会把时间浪费在毫无意义的事情上。他多半是又去考察阿门洲的海岸线，继续自己那个遥遥无期的计划——修复世界，让阿门洲与中洲重逢。许多精灵的第一反应是不可能，但想到天上最亮的星星都出自费诺之手，就摇摆不定起来。谁也不知道火焰之魂有朝一日是否能真的完成这般伟业，但他本人毫无疑问是在脚踏实地地执行自己的决定的。

与这样的野望相比，芬国昐感觉自己的成就顿时不值一提起来。不过他也有自己的伟大构想，只不过与费诺不同，他的计划并不是能充满自豪地说出口的事情。

窗外传来的欢庆声淡了许多，想必庆典也即将到达尾声了。费诺此时在何处？芬国昐想象他一身旅人的灰色斗篷，坐在海边的礁石上，在纸上画下海岸线的形状，抑或是在海边的岩洞中采集矿石的样本，头戴灯盏，在钟乳石之间摸索前进，用特殊的工具将水和砂土装进玻璃瓶里。那图景在他脑中无比清晰，仿佛费诺就在他身边。芬国昐一口喝干杯中烈酒，放任酒精给自己的神经带来醺然的抚慰。

“我在这里，诺洛芬威。”

芬国昐浑身一震，转头看向自己的房门，发现费诺真的站在那里，正在解开肩上的斗篷。那斗篷与他刚才脑海中的一模一样。而费诺眼中也清晰地映出笼罩在窗外灯光中的芬国昐的身影，没有华丽的长袍和珠宝，只穿着一件简单的深蓝色衬衣，领口打开，黑发随意地披散，五官硬朗而端庄，汗珠像是落在额头上的星辰，狂野又知性。

“我捕捉到了你的思绪，”费诺走近了他，脸上的神情在昏暗的房间中难以看清，那头黑发更是与黑暗融为一体，“你对我工作场景的想象有些简化了，不过还在可以接受的范围内。”

芬国昐眨了眨眼睛，努力平复着自己的心跳。他掩饰地笑了笑，说：“我还在想你怎么会错过这场庆典呢。阿塔林凯和泰尔佩林夸可是最重要的两个主角。”

“我赶上了尾声，祝贺了他们。”费诺此时沐浴在窗外洒进来的月光下了，那英俊的面容与芬国昐极为相似，却更加锋利张扬，此刻浮现出深沉又有些复杂的神情，“他们说你今天亲自上场比武。欺负后辈，不觉得害羞？”

芬国昐轻笑：“你这说法恐怕会激怒不少爱仁尼安的崇拜者。他可是条英雄好汉，只当他是后辈未免看轻了他。”

费诺的眼神蒙上一层阴影：“你当初……”

“好了，不提以前那些事。”芬国昐明白他在想什么，制止了他继续说下去，“说回你。首先还是欢迎你回来吧，费雅纳罗。从你离开到现在，已经过了整整一个月。你是真的生了这么久的闷气，还是像遇见了露西恩的贝伦一样，在森林里迷路了？”

“你这说场面话的习惯得改改。你明明知道我在干什么，刚才还在想着。”费诺走上前来，轻轻捻起芬国昐鬓角一缕黑发，“我确实……”

费诺突然顿住了，视线被其他的什么东西所吸引。芬国昐顺着他的目光看去，看见了桌上一打一打的，涂着用费诺发明的涂料改造成的防伪涂料的钞票。

……糟糕。

被捻住的那缕头发被狠狠揪了一下，芬国昐叫出声来，强忍着头皮的刺痛抓住转身就想走的费诺。

“库茹芬威，你冷静点。”

“我不想听。跟你的金箔在一起去吧！”

“那不是金箔。”

“呵，你倒是提醒了我。这东西比真金还闪亮些！”费诺嘲讽道，目光带着冷冷的气愤，“你的审美是仅限于你自己的衣着打扮吗？”

“金色能带来使用货币的亲切感，更容易让大家快速地接受。”芬国昐感到了费诺的挣扎，但拒绝松开他的手腕，“求你了，费雅纳罗，这东西迟早要遍布整个维林诺，你总不能一辈子在荒郊野外过下去吧？”

费诺深吸了一口气，目光严肃起来：“听着，诺洛芬威。你要把颜料用在货币上，还是用来辨别真伪的标记，那么使用这种颜料的必然就只能让发行货币的银行使用。但这东西本来就是我造出来普及到所有精灵的，你搞这么一出，不是暴殄天物吗？”

“我这段时间想了很多，也考虑到了这个问题。防伪涂料是改造之后的版本，跟原来的涂料是不一样的。普通精灵依然可以使用正常的涂料，我保证。”

闻言，费诺的眼神柔软了些许，但仅仅是片刻后，原先的气愤又在他眼里燃烧起来：“说真的，诺洛芬威，一种事物可以有很多用途，但你能想象那种感觉吗？就像你单纯一时兴起打造了一颗宝石，结果那颗宝石恰好被拿去镶在某个国王的王冠上，结果就没人去欣赏宝石本身的美，大家都只能看见它作为王权的象征。这没什么错，但对创造者来说，他们纯粹的喜悦就这样被剥夺了。”

“我很抱歉，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐把费诺的手拉到唇边，低头亲吻他的手背，“我很抱歉。”

费诺凝视了他片刻，最终叹了口气。

“行了，反正道了歉你也不会把涂料换掉。”他转头，捻起一张红铜色，面值一元的纸币，“标记的设计倒是不错，不过还有可以修改的地方。这上面是谁？我记得这好像是次生子女老迈的样子？”

“那是欧洛因在中洲行走时使用的形貌。他是火之戒的持有者，所以红色也和他相配。”

“我永远无法想象精灵变成这种模样。”费诺轻声说道，“你在中洲时，也曾看着追随你的次生儿女这样老去吗？如果他们的生命会这样丑陋地枯萎，那为何从一开始要与他们建立联系，给自己平添悲伤？”

即使已经过去了近万年，对哈多家族的回忆依然是芬国昐心中一道无法磨灭的伤痕，不管是他们的老去，还是他们的牺牲。但他早已不会为此感到困惑。“人类的衰老有其独特的魅力。他们生命的每一个瞬间都永远不会再出现，这是属于他们的永恒。”

“转瞬即逝的美不可替代。”费诺理解了他的意思，“虽然论体会必然不如你深刻，但我也明白。”

他重新拿起一张褐色的，面值五元的纸币。这次，费诺认出了上面的人物。“是那个矮人。”

“金雳，葛罗音之子。”芬国昐说着，微微颔首一礼。那名矮人英雄不久前安详地去了奥力建造的厅堂。“愿他安息。”

费诺点点头，捻起一张绿色的，面值十元的纸币，上面是一个人类女性的脸庞：“这是谁？”

“这是哈烈丝，从前的一位人类领袖。我问了莫瑞芬威的意见，这是他的提议。他非常尊敬她。”

“他怎么不提议他自己？”

“还有些早了，费雅纳罗。等他的名声好起来，或许有机会换成他。”

费诺轻哼一声，拿起蓝色的，面值二十元的纸币，上面是为他们熟知的，美丽的金发至高王。“英格威。蓝色倒是和他那瓷娃娃似的脸挺配。”

“别这么说，费雅纳罗。”

然后是银色的，面值五十元的纸币。“这上面是谁？是精灵，但有些地方又不太像。”

“那是迪欧，露西恩与贝伦的孩子。据我了解，他在辛达族中的威望很高，不久后庭葛多半会让位给他。”

“哼，又是你一贯的外交手段。”

最后是金色的纸币。看着上面年轻的诺多至高王的脸，火之魂魄陷入了沉默。

“费雅纳罗？”

费诺放下手中的纸张。

“虽然依据不多，但我开始有点明白了，诺洛芬威。你想要做的事。”

芬国昐的心脏漏跳半拍。“明白了什么？”

费诺转过身，直视着他的眼睛。

“你大肆修建铁路，加强与其他族群的联系，却把交通枢纽建在提利安，诺多的城市。你用货币的设计进行外交，却在面值最大的纸币上刻下诺多至高王的脸。”

芬国昐感觉呼吸有些急促起来。

“告诉我，‘芬国昐’。”费诺突然使用了他的辛达语名字，仿佛是在用这名称背后的含义进行暗示，“你是想要统一所有的精灵族吗？”

芬国昐沉默了片刻。

“是又怎样，不是又怎样？”

“所以你确实渴望权力。”费诺审视着他，神色让人捉摸不透，“渴望支配。从以前就是这样。”

芬国昐轻声笑了笑：“好不容易从曼督斯出来，总不能荒废了时光。您既然有修复阿尔达这般宏伟的计划，我也能着手让昆第重新变成一个族群。一个国家。”

他们对视着，久久没有说话。城郊欢庆的精灵们已经陆续离开，灯光渐渐熄灭了下来，把芬国昐和费诺笼罩在轻柔的黑暗中，颇有些引人遐想。芬国昐被刚才在兄长面前的坦白挑起了内心的躁动，目光带上了一丝深沉，伸手再次握住费诺的手腕。

费诺看着他的手，轻笑出声，半是轻蔑半是调戏：“说起来，你确实有这个习惯。有所成就之后总是热血沸腾。”

“你走得有些久了，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐只是握着他的手，不放开，也不强拉他，有种克制的欲望。

“直率些，阿拉卡诺。”费诺半眯起那慵懒的眼睑，那目光仿佛化作实质的手在他身上抚摸，“说你想要。”

费诺的身上还带有些许森林的气息和海风的咸味，带着潮气的黑发轻轻撩着芬国昐的手臂，那两片薄唇看起来殷红而柔软，让人看上去想要去攫取。芬国昐倾身与他接吻，搂过费诺让他们的身体色情地贴在一起，舌尖温柔而坚定地顶开他的牙齿，轻轻扫过他的口腔。即使已经如此克制，费诺还是察觉到了他的急躁，从胸腔中发出低沉的笑声，抓着他的头发将他们轻轻分开，火光跳跃的眸子凝视着芬国昐湛蓝的眼珠。

“我不讨厌你坦率的样子，但我还是很好奇。是什么让你遗忘了你引以为豪的自制力，诺洛芬威？是因为思念我时借酒浇愁，所以陷入醉酒的迷乱了么？”

“我刚在擂台上比武得胜。”芬国昐抬起手，轻抚过费诺的耳尖，“战士激斗后总是会气血难平的。”

“原来如此，是杀红了眼。”他们的嘴唇近在咫尺，彼此的呼吸都能流入对方的口中，“告诉我，诺洛芬威。你在中洲那段时间，每次带着一身奥克的黑血光荣凯旋时，会去找谁平息你得胜之后翻滚的血液？”

“别把我想的那么下贱，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐解开费诺的衬衫，手掌在他胸腹上流连，指尖有意无意地轻轻蹭过他的乳尖，“那些胜利并不能让我感到欢愉。更何况，你还是不要把你自己跟奥克相比为好。”

费诺的呼吸因那触碰停滞了一瞬，随即将他推向房中的床铺：“你可从没赢过我。”

“我们看待事物的方式向来不同。”芬国昐不置可否，只是将衬衫从头顶脱下，肩膀和胸腹的肌肉在抬起手臂时优美地屈伸，有几分刻意地在费诺面前展示自己的形体。他想要接着解开裤子，但费诺拍开了他的手，亲自褪去他下身的衣物，灵活的手指解开腰间的绳结，一点点向下滑落，露出修长白皙的双腿。他的欲望已然因调情和撩拨灼热地挺立着，突然与微凉的空气接触，让芬国昐不禁仰头发出一声喟叹，费诺顺势咬上他的脖颈。

“我确实走的有点久了。”费诺在亲吻的间隙低声说。

“告诉我，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐学着他的语气，有些狡猾地反问他，“你在拥抱着冰冷的岩石和沙子入眠的时候，有没有想念我的怀抱？”

“沙子和石头可比你要温柔，”费诺一把将他推倒在床，坐到他结实的大腿上，“最喜怒无常的潮汐也没有你危险。”

芬国昐脱去费诺的衣服，看着他微微起伏的赤裸胸膛，感受对方大腿内侧的肌肤紧贴着自己胯骨的触感，呼吸变得绵长而沉重。他双手握住费诺的腰，充满占有欲却又矜持。

“骑我。”

芬国昐的眼中闪烁着阴暗的欲望，那话语明明并不强硬，却颇有些命令的意味。费诺回望着他，目光充满叛逆和挑衅，但芬国昐那克制又不容拒绝的语气似乎也撩拨了他的心弦。两种选择的诱惑，让他在征服与臣服之间犹豫不决。

芬国昐一手抚上他的大腿，一手滑到他胸前，用带茧的拇指指腹轻轻揉着他泛红的乳尖。

“骑我。”他重复了一遍，这次更加轻柔而诱惑。

费诺颤抖地轻叹了口气，用膝盖顶起身体，芬国昐顺势把手伸到他腿间，顺着股沟摸到后穴。费诺拿过床头上的精油，倒在他手指上，让他能顺利地把手指顶入，扩张他的身体。

身体被侵入的瞬间，费诺的呼吸因紧张而急促起来。自从他们坦诚相见以来，他还从未允许自己做被掠夺的一方，始终执着于在芬国昐面前掌控主动权，绝不会像这样，感受着他半兄弟的手指体内搅动探索，任由自己发出轻柔的低哼和呻吟。然而就在刚才，他瞥见了自己半血弟弟野心的一角，而芬国昐也索性不再在他面前戴着温文尔雅的面具，无形的锋芒从芬威次子的眉梢、颧骨、嘴角和眼眸中流露，在费诺的眼中，他多了一种霸道却宽容，残酷却理性的独特气质，让臣服这一选项有种激起他血性的诱惑力。

仿佛是看穿了他内心的挣扎，芬国昐的嘴角微微上扬，一边加入了一根手指，一边从容地说：“别那么紧张，我的兄长。国王总要有个令他满意的王座。”

“我可不会对你满意，”费诺挑衅道，伸手握住芬国昐灼热的性器，用力收紧了一下手掌，“除非我的臣民赶紧献上贡品。”

长年握着锻锤的手掌布满粗糙的茧，芬国昐发出嘶的一声，浑身都因触电般的快感痉挛了一下。费诺笑了笑，俯身想要挑衅一下自己的半兄弟，体内的手指却突然顶到了某个销魂的部位，脑中闪过一道白光，他猛地绷紧身体，呼吸骤然急促起来，来不及抑制地惊叫出声。

“互惠互利。”芬国昐喘息着轻笑，手指又一次撞上那个地方。费诺狠狠咬住下唇，手掌又狠狠抚弄了一下芬国昐硬挺的性器，让对方也抽了一口冷气。

他们就这样不甘示弱地互相攻击着对方的弱点，不住地喘息呻吟，直到芬国昐加入第三根手指，费诺被那饱胀感和挤压自己敏感处的力道刺激得浑身颤抖，才忍无可忍地拍开芬国昐的手。“够了。”他低哑地呵斥道，调整自己的位置，直接吞入芬国昐早已滚烫而充满期待的性器。

完全进入的瞬间，他们不约而同地仰起头发出一声绵长叹息，芬国昐在他身下弓起腰，费诺紧闭双眼，眉头微皱，轻轻喘着气，适应着这接纳他人的全新感受。下体狭窄的甬道紧紧包裹住散发着滚烫热度的柱体，清晰地感觉到对方性器上的血管兴奋地跳动着，而自己的身体仿佛回应着那节奏，在肠道周围那一圈肌肉击打出心跳般的鼓动，甜美又色情。

待他们从刚入口的沉溺中清醒过来，目光相接，挑拨着，试探着，既对这全新的体验充满困惑，也期待着接下来的极乐。就像他们之间的每一次交欢一样，费诺率先动了，屏住呼吸将自己顶起又压下，性器的顶端挤压到那脆弱的地方让他颤抖叹息，但火之魂魄无论如何都不想在半血的兄弟面前认输，自顾自地挺着腰，不受控制地发出拉长的低吟。然而就像他大多数的决定，尽管占据先机却不够长远，芬国昐握住他的腰，回应着他的动作向上顶弄，很快让他的眼神失去了焦距，情不自禁地拔高了声音，又后知后觉地咬住嘴唇。

“取悦我，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐引诱着，声线随着那沉重的节奏带上断断续续的气音，“就像我取悦你那样。然后，我会让你幸福的。”

费诺低头看向他，仿佛是为那命令般的语气感到不满。但欢愉似乎也让他的头脑陷入了混乱，费诺俯下身，轻轻含住芬国昐一侧乳尖，齿贝和舌尖轻咬舔舐，同时下身咬紧了他，丝绸般紧致滑腻的触感逼出芬国昐一声低吼般的叹息。“很好。”他无意识地夸奖，然后突然用力向上挺腰，一改先前沉稳缓慢的节奏，急促而准确地攻击费诺的内里。

“啊……等……哈啊！诺洛芬威，你干什么……！”

“我说了，我会让你幸福的，”芬国昐在他耳边低声喘息道，满怀情欲的声音在费诺脸颊激起一股热流，“我必须遵守誓言，不是吗？”

伪装和矜持都被统统抛弃，激烈的肉体交合中，他们发出的声音逐渐不再低沉克制，变得高亢而甜腻。窗外的月光不知何时被乌云遮掩，一阵雷声滚滚而来，仿佛天空知晓他们此刻在这黑暗中云雨。这种想象显然同时出现在了他们脑中，因为他们的身体不约而同地因莫名的羞耻涌起一股热潮，喉中发出一连串低哑的呻吟。芬国昐猛地直起身，将费诺搂在怀中，用湿润的吻舔咬他的嘴唇，费诺热情地回应着他，手指在他背上留下道道红痕，激烈地挺着腰，像是在催促骏马加速奔腾。

芬国昐睁开眼，隐约看见汗水在费诺额前的反光，以及那沉溺于欲望却仍然不服输的狂野神色。芬国昐眼神一暗，突然翻过身将费诺压到床上，退出了他的身体。费诺因那突然的失落而不满地低吼，身体却被翻了过来，跪趴在床上，然后被从后面毫无预兆地再次进入。

“嗯啊……！什么……不，不行，停下……！”

即使尝到了承欢的滋味，这样的姿势对他来说还是太超过了。过度的羞耻让费诺认真地挣扎起来，向后伸手想要推开芬国昐，但对方紧抓着他的胯部，下身狠狠撞在前所未有的深度，让他胸腹和双腿都猛然痉挛起来。

“不……啊啊！诺洛芬威，给我停下……！”

芬国昐喘着气，沉重却不失规律，像是战场上率军冲锋的将领，又像是林中猎捕野兽的猎人。他的手指缠绕上费诺的黑发，轻轻拉拽着，像是在抚摸猛兽的鬃毛，想要驯服他的野性。然而在他俯身搂住兄长的腰，将下巴轻轻放在他肩窝中亲吻那头黑发时，却又有种侍奉国王般的尊敬和景仰。费诺从那些动作中感受到了那股征服欲与敬爱混合的复杂感情，并为此微微颤抖，侧过头去与他耳鬓厮磨，在不可能更亲密的距离交换呼吸。

芬国昐摆弄着他，让费诺的双手撑起他的身体，自己则从背后抱住他，同时下身进入到难以想象的深度，用一种充满攻击性却极度圆滑而稳重的动作与他交欢，就像数万年来不懈地舔舐着岩石的浪潮，退却只是为了再一次的前进。那种感觉如同在用温柔的诱哄解除一匹烈马的戒心，又像是臣子试图说服君主时恰到好处的献媚，在费诺的心中和体内激起一阵强烈的爱恨交织，明明知道其中危险，却依然在其中欲罢不能。每一次精准的撞击都会在他腹中散播开让人迷醉的麻痒，逼他发出婉转战栗的喘息和呻吟，手指因紧绷而关节泛白，腰胯无意识地迎合着对方的动作，想要追逐更激烈的摩擦和快感。

“费雅纳罗。”芬国昐含着他的耳尖，低声叹息，“我的仇敌，我的挚爱。我从未见过你顺从的模样，如今我得见此绝景，此后都永远不会对你满足。为我高潮，为我献上你的极乐，费雅纳罗……！我要求你……我请求你！”

“我愿意……啊！诺洛芬威，我答应你……！”他难耐地抬起一只手抓住芬国昐的头发，试图让两人的脸颊贴得更近些，这样对方就能感觉到自己因欢愉而皱起的眉心和每一次满溢着情欲的灼热吐息，“我要你……用你所有的本领……毁了我……给我，给我，给我！啊……我……不行……哈啊！”

芬国昐的动作骤然加快，变得狂热而放纵，费诺被快感折磨得低垂着头，发出仿佛濒死之人一般的叫声，绝望又催情。他颤抖着将手伸向自己双腿之间，握住自己滚烫的性器狠狠套弄，很快体内因一次沉重的撞击开始疯狂地收缩，像是细小的光和电瞬间窜入大脑和下体。他顿时失了神，耳边传来芬国昐湿热的呻吟，无意识地一挺腰，就这样被推上了顶峰。他失去了言语，五感都模糊不清，只能感觉到体内情欲仿佛决堤，蛮不讲理地从他腿间流泻喷涌，甚至感觉不到脸上划过的生理泪水，听不见自己口中毫无逻辑的枕边荤话。他感到芬国昐的呼吸很快也急促起来，最后在他体内深顶了几下，而后整个人紧紧搂住他，喟叹着在他体内高潮射精，费诺的后背可以清晰地感觉到芬国昐身体每一丝细小的颤抖。

过了许久，他们才从情潮的浪尖退下，全身都脱了力，也顾不上满身的汗水和精液，倒在床上不住喘息，就这样迷迷糊糊地在对方身边陷入浅眠。激烈的性事带来强烈的身体和灵魂上的满足，费诺任由自己被高潮过后的过度敏感折磨，身体因细小的摩擦微微战栗，梦境中的画面光怪陆离而放荡色情，让他前所未有地深深悸动起来。

天边泛起一丝晨光的时候，费诺从那美好的余韵中苏醒过来，身边是依旧在浅眠的芬国昐。他撑起身体，低头端详着半兄弟的睡颜，用灵魂的呼唤让他悠悠转醒，然后有些蛮不讲理地压在他身上。

“你还不满足？”芬国昐轻轻笑他，还在半睡半醒中。

“不，并非如此。或许你很难相信，但我对你很满意。”费诺握住他的脚踝，把他的腿搭在自己腰上，“所以，我想要回报你给予我的快乐。”

芬国昐睁开眼睛，伸手想要去拿润滑油，却被费诺抢先一步拿走，倒在手指上，送进他的体内。芬国昐已经熟悉了这套流程，放松身体接纳兄长的扩张，感受着自己在那撩拨之下习惯性地硬起，手掌顺着费诺的胸腹摸到他腿间，用熟练的抚弄让他重新燃起欲望。费诺抽出手指，抓住他的手腕摁在头顶。

“会不会有这么一天，”他低声说，“我会看见这样一幅图景——所有昆第的王侯都向你屈膝臣服，你登上图纳山丘的顶端，在双圣树的遗骸之间加冕为至高王，就像你母亲为你起的名字那样？”

“恐怕这幅光景就像阿门洲与中土重逢一样难以实现。”芬国昐回答，“虽然皆为亲族，但文化已然大不相同。如果是短命且健忘的次生儿女或许有可能，但昆第不死且永不遗忘，我永远无法抹去他们民族的骄傲，以任何方式将他们同化。”

“那么我也永远不会得偿所愿吗？”费诺一点点进入他，让他们的身体紧密地结合在一起，“中土，诺洛芬威！我当初踏足的不过是那片大陆的万分之一。次生儿女在那里繁衍生息，构建他们的文明、文化和技艺，用他们自己的语言交谈……”

“你当初还说他们是孱弱的物种。”

“我变了，诺洛芬威。”他有些不情愿地承认道，“在薇瑞的织锦上，在跟随西渡的亲族而来的书籍中，我瞥见了他们的历史，他们创造的事物。我好想见到他们，诺洛芬威！我好想与他们交谈，亲耳听到他们说出自己的语言，与他们分享我的知识，并从他们那里汲取知识，即使是要和你们一样，看着他们被一如赐予的礼物早早地带走。我好不甘心啊，诺洛芬威。明明你们都见过他们，那些同出自一如之手的，居住在我没能探索的那片大陆上的，我们的兄弟姐妹。可我却再也没有机会见到他们了！如果我不想办法修复阿尔达，直到世界毁灭，我都不会再亲眼见到那片大陆上发生的事情了！”

费诺激烈地控诉着，眼中的光亮像是火焰，又依稀像是水光。芬国昐仰头吻了吻他的眼角，说：“即使一如已经决定了世界的命运，我们仍然拥有自由选择的权力。只要愿意，我们可以向着我们虚幻的目标前进，直到永远。”

“即使是知道我们永远不会成功？”

“至少你我都不会因此放弃。”芬国昐的腿缠上他的腰间，把他搂得更紧了些，“所以，我想是的，费雅纳罗。我们无计可施。”

费诺低头吻他的唇，身体稳健而热情地移动起来。芬国昐的呻吟和喘息被他悉数吞下，每一寸皮肤都能感受到身下精灵随着他每一下深入而快乐地颤抖。正是这个精灵，在不久之前挫伤了他，驯服了他，以激情为诱饵，肉体为皮鞭，让他哀求哭叫，用涂抹了媚药的网把费诺，真正的最强大的精灵，从高高在上的神坛上拉下。而此时此刻，也是同一个精灵心甘情愿地被自己禁锢住持剑的手，袒露脆弱的脖颈和胸膛，毫不掩饰因欲望而朦胧的眼神。这个念头让费诺忍不住发出一声掺杂着笑意的叹息，一阵战栗滚过身体的每一根神经，像是灵魂得到了莫大的满足。

芬国昐迎合着他的动作，蓝眼蒙上一层水雾，迷茫又火辣地注视着他。费诺知道他喜欢自己的眼睛，于是俯身用视线将他囚禁，钢铁般的灰坚定地锁住湖水般的蓝。周围的一切都是色情的动态，不管是他们相撞的身体还是交织的气息，唯独他们的目光在巨浪般翻滚的情欲中纹丝不动，像是想把对方的模样烙印在眼中。十指不知何时紧紧扣在了一起，汗水交融释放出精灵特有的情欲麝香，就这样一点点攀上高峰。

直到芬国昐因突然的快感倒吸一口气，用力向后仰头，肩膀都几乎离开床铺，即将到达高潮时，费诺被那彻底的堕落和淫靡的呻吟所诱惑，一只手握住他性器底部不让他射精，一面在他耳边低声问道：“你会怎么做，诺洛芬威？若你将来遇到重重困难，甚至是因这野心遭受千夫所指，永远失去了统治的机会，你会怎样缓解自己的不甘？你会怎样欺骗自己，让自己满足？”

他的本意是恶趣味地用这问题折磨他的兄弟，但芬国昐反而睁开了眼睛，用前所未有的热切目光紧盯着他。

“……我会告诉自己，我还有你。”

手腕不再被禁锢，芬国昐四肢发力，一个翻身骑在了费诺身上，用濒临崩溃的身体狠狠咬住了他。

“不能掌天下权，”他将额头抵在费诺的额头上，“醉卧美人膝也不错。”

费诺紧紧搂住他的腰，与他一同达到顶峰。

虽说芬威的长子和次子都是强壮的精灵，但他们一个经历了长途跋涉，一个刚和著名的国王进行了旷日持久的大战，再经过了这两次之后完全耗尽了力气，沉沉睡去。直到太阳高高挂起，温暖的金光洒满了房间，费诺才不情不愿地睁开眼睛，催促芬国昐去洗澡。

“起来，你闻起来糟糕透了。”他推了推芬国昐的肩膀，“我跟泰尔佩约好了去实验室。更何况，你不是铁路公司第一大股东吗？你确定你没有会要开？”

“昨天才刚庆祝完，我没有黑心到第二天就强迫员工上班。”芬国昐揉了揉眼睛，看了一眼床头的钟表，“但是，我的确在银行有会要开。”

“呵，要去商量怎么推广你的金箔了？”费诺嗤笑道。

“很快，费雅纳罗，你就会用这些金箔来付清你那些实验所需要的巨额开销了。”

“不，是你来付。”费诺走进浴室，“我改天跟你谈投资的事，迟早让你心甘情愿给我砸钱。”

“赚得的利润，我七你三？”

“痴人说梦。”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [中场休息](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490297) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)




End file.
